Press my Buttons Baby
by Chava.Loves.Cupcakes
Summary: All she had to do was just say "Yes." Maybe then, she wouldn't be stuck in his basement tied up and bloody. LEMON.
1. Prologue

**Dedications**_: To that sexy tuba player, Daniel. If only I could make all this true._

**Rating**: _M_

**Summary**: _All she had to do was just say "Yes." Maybe then, she wouldn't be stuck in his basement tied up, and bloody._

* * *

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Her wrist was getting redder by the second. The bastard left her here alone and naked. Blood throbbing in her ears, she tried screaming but that plan failed miserably.

Maybe they'll look for her. The police should be here any minute right?

**Wrong.**

The door opened, her struggles stopped for a second. Her apple green eyes widen. She resumed, faster than before.

He came down the steps, one by one. Oh so slowly. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she tried to untie her hands. She could feel the air slapping her buttocks. She didn't care though, cause right now..

_This was a life and **death** situation. _

He came down the final step smiling. Eyes red, like the Devil himself. The gun rested on his waist. Fear slowly crept inside her whole body. "Help Me!" She tried screaming again. "Help Me!" "Can anyone hear me? HEEEELLLLPPP!" Tears began to fall. Inches away from her, she wildly begins to kick her all ready dangling legs. He smiled that vicious smirk, only the Devil himself could love.

He grabbed both legs tightly; his lean fingers imprinting red marks on her thighs.

She struggled, but he didn't back down. He smiled even wider. Inching up to her inner thighs, he slowly lets the tip of his fingers slightly touch her sex. She moaned slightly.

Both out of **fear** and _pleasure_.

His hand slowly reaches up her hips. Her breaths got louder. His hands reached the side of her breast. She shook her head violently.

"No, no. Please. Stop."

He abruptly stopped his teasing. He roughly grabbed her jaw line.

He came close to her, lips barely touching her ear.

"Let me guess," His hot low tenor breath making the shell of her ear wet. "Now you're probably wishing' that you would've said yes?" His smile slowly got wider.

His gun touched the side of her temple.

"Help me!"

_Bang_.

* * *

I don't **own** Naruto. If I did Itachi would be alive and naked, ;D

This will be a 3 chapter short story.

This story was inspired by a song called "Sarah" from Tyler, The Creator.

_Did you like so far? Did you Daniel? I hope you did._

Please **Review** ! :)


	2. your my favorite show

**Notes****: **_I hope you all like it, I don't own Naruto; nor the song lyrics used in this fan fiction ;3 _

**WARNING**_: This chapter contains explicit sexual content, Language._

**Dedications**_: Daniel, Daniel, Daniel.. I still have your picture on my wall._

* * *

~_I don't want to play you, I just wanna tape you undress & then I lay down and record soft porn~_

* * *

_*Three Months Ago_

He sighs.

"Oh, Itachi-kun I'm sure your first day won't be that much of a drag." His mother, Motoko replied.

"Hn."

Itachi- barely eighteen years old- has been around the world since he was 6, and both his mother and father now decided to settle down and let their child have "independence."

He got out of his mother's car and kissed her goodbye.

He entered Konoha High School and immediately was greeted by a couple literally dry-humping each other by the lockers.

Uchiha, Itachi isn't your normal Japanese/American boy. Yes, He's been referred to as a "Cold-hearted bastard." Or a "No-penis-having motherfucker." But deep, deep down; he's a nice generous, handsome young boy.

He doesn't deny those allegations though.

Yes, he may be an asshole at times but people deserve it. They need to learn that life will be no walk in the park either. As for the "No-penis…" Well, let's just say he's definitely a **MAN**.

* * *

Itachi turned the corner towards the blue colored door which marked 'Office'. He opened the door and stopped when he saw… _her_.

Her, bright pink hair was the first to catch his attention. Her creamy pale neck feel under his gaze. Then it was her light pink top that tightly fit her body. Her perky petite breast waved at for his attention. The pink haired girl bent down to pick up the papers she dropped. His orbs fell lastly at her well defined ass. It was so huge and toned.

Kami knows how much he would plow into that tight firm ass, and fuck her tight p-

_Oh_ _my_.

He ran.

To the nearest bathroom of course.

He got into the available stall and locked it. He took a breath. Then another, another, another. He looked down.

_Damn it._

Under his Levi's jeans was his throbbing solider aching for release. He unbuckled his belt and pulled down his jeans. He grabbed his member and began stroking.

_He imagined her. Naked. Tied up. In his basement. Legs spread, wide open. _

_He came close to her settling between her legs, her nipples perked at his body heat. His lips touched her pale creamy neck. He licked it. Sucked on it till a dark purplish pink color appeared. Little moans escaped her full lips. He untied her arms for his selfish purposes. _

_She went on her knees. Apple green orbs looked up innocently at him. She undid his jeans and his black boxer. Her soft hand went to his member and gently stroked. The tingling pleasure made him close his eyes. She stroked until his pre-cum came slowly oozing out. She gave a teasing lick and moaned. Her hands went slower and faster, then softer, harder. _

_His red eyes of pure lust suddenly appeared when he opened his eyes again to stare down at her. His hands slowly went to the back of her pink haired head. He thrust in and out with no mercy. She gagged softly, but still kept with his pace. Her right hand left his thigh and went lower to her sex. She thrust three fingers deep inside her soaking core. _

_He noticed that. _

_He went even faster, breathing heavily and loud. Kami, he's getting so fucking close. The pink haired sensed it, she stopped. She began to stroke him. Oh, so slowly. _

"_Fuck." He said softly. _

_She sucked his two testicles, he growled. _

_He was almost there. _

_Just, a little… bit.. more…_

He came, heavy. On his hands. In the bathroom of this high school.

Way to start his first day here.

"Damn it." He muttered to himself as he tried to wipe his essence off his briefs that spilled off his hands.

One thing Itachi does admit though.

He's one **masochistic** motherfucker.

* * *

"For Kami sake!" A frustrated voice proclaimed. The five-foot-three pink haired sighed in annoyance. She glanced at her class ranking that was posted on the wall once more. According to the ranking, she was now behind Shikamaru Nara.

"_How many teachers do I need to fuck to get first?" _She thought.

She placed her small hands on her hips and tapped her small kid size feet. She exhaled loudly. "Maybe next year." She muttered softly. She turned around then suddenly stopped when a hand tapped her shoulders. She clenched her teeth in anger. "Listen you cock suc-" She began to turn. She stopped on the heel of her right foot. Her green eyes widen. Her lips slightly parted.

_Damn, he's hot…_

"Hello, I'm Itachi Uchiha. Um, do you know where I can find this class? I'm new here." His low tenor voice melted her insides. She could feel her core bubbling. His black orbs held to her green ones. She shook her head. "I'm sorry what?" Itachi held a smirk. He had that effect on women.

He said it slowly with a hint of sensuality, "Can you please show me to this classroom?" He added a soft smile. "S-s-sure." She shook her head. "Sure, follow me."

'_The fuck is wrong with you Haruno, even though he's a sexy as hell; he's just another boy.' _

"Sure lead the way." He said. She lead and he definitely followed, like a horny sex craved dog. Since she was in front of him, all he could do was just stare at her full toned ass. He imagined it…

_She pushed him against the lockers. Her full lips meet his. She thrust her tongue between his parted lips and greedily sucked the tip of his tongue. His right hand went to her breast while his left hand went down to squeeze her ass cheek. She moaned at the contact. She pushed her body closer to his. _

_His throbbing member touched her wet core. He lifts her short miniskirt. He felt her lacy thong. A low throaty moan slipped from her rosy pink lips. She jumped and wrapped her creamy legs around his waist. His red lustful eyes shot up to her._

_She grinded her hot wet sex against his throbbing solider. "Fuck..." He said softly. She smirked. "You like that?" She said. She repeats the movement again, but harder this time. Moaning, "Oh, yeah... Itachi... Itachi... Itachi..."_

* * *

"Itachi…" He shook his head. Her eyebrows came together in worry. "You okay?" She asked. She touched his arm. A slight shiver went up his spine. "Yeah, I'm alright." He said. "Okay, well your class is here. I'll see you around then." She smiled. She turned and he sees the way she swayed her hips just for him. Her ass going the opposite way her hips are going.

_You definitely will see me next time… _

_And that was a promise Itachi Uchiha will forever keep._

* * *

Thanks for the reviews ;D

Was the sex too much? Not enough?

_Daniel, I know you liked it.. _

Please **Review**


End file.
